swn_crywolffandomcom-20200214-history
March 3200 Newsnet Update
O.R.B.I.T. NEWSNET UPDATE “Our news revolves around you.” MARCH 3200 BREAKING - STORM BREWING ON CABINO: Counter-terrorism and paramilitary units owned by the Exchange Mercantile Combine have begun occupation of major cities on Cabino in an attempt to neutralize a cell cyber-terrorists known as the Binary Storm Collective. Data theft, software piracy, and large-scale network disruptions are just some of the recent crimes committed by this organization. They identify as a group of like minded individuals that hold no allegiance to any entity or ideal, and carry out their attacks indiscriminately against corporations, governments, and individuals alike. When we reached EMC’s chief security officer, Sabine Hollis, for comment regarding the unsanctioned movement of heavily armed personnel onto the planet she informed our correspondents that “swift and forceful action was needed to ensure that all assets are protected from further harm.” Starports on Cabino are currently locked down, leaving hundreds of cargo freighters adrift and hundreds more grounded as authorities attempt to divert traffic. HERE FOR A LIST OF DATA THEFT PREVENTION SERVICES REVENANTS STAND AGAINST THE LIGHT: Traffic reports out of the eastern region of the Freehold indicate that the Revenant Corps are mobilizing force assets and infantry towards the escalating religious conflict taking place between the Holy Order of the Void and the Faith of Light. Unconfirmed sources are stating that Omar Sørensen, Chairman of the Revenant Corps’ Board of Directors, met with an emissary of the Order on neutral ground and discussed a deal. The specifics are uncertain as of yet, but what we do know is that the Corps has agreed to stand against the crusade in support of the Order’s independence. What exactly does the Revenant Corps stand to gain from such a deal? Be sure to check back in as the battle unfolds. FINE ARTS TACKLE ORGANIZED CRIME: The Ellis+Albright Foundation has partnered with the Europa Arts Initiative on a bold mission to bring art programs to underprivileged children, teens, and young adults on Shanxi. All donations and proceeds will go towards maintaining a fine arts center where Shanxians can come to view a finely curated collection of pieces from all throughout Helios Rho and take classes to improve their creative skills. From Martin Cabrera, Lead Director of the Europa Arts Initiative; “The classes and programs we offer, for free, of course, is a public interest. By keeping underage youths out of gangs and organized crime syndicates, they can focus both on self-improvement and the improvement of the community by creating wonderful things instead of peddling drugs. We encourage everyone to donate if they are able to.” HERE CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?: If you’re tired of transmissions cutting in and out or constant interference from ionic fields, then you’ll be glad to hear that a new broadcast station is nearing completion on Fei- INTRUSION DETECTED...INTRUSION DETECTED...INTRUSION DETECTED…SYSADMIN: COUNTERMEASURES DEPLOYED...ERR0R...ERR0R…''No matter where you live, you'll encounter storms. Most of the time these are routine, but some cause serious and dangerous problems. Here are tips for preparing for a storm, and weathering them safely. When a major storm is imminent, close shutters, board windows, or tape the inside of larger panes with an "X" along the full length of their diagonals. even a light material like masking tape may give the glass the extra margin of strength it needs when you encounter gathering clouds. Don't go out during a hurricane unless you have to; however, if there are floods, seek high ground, and follow the instructions of civil defense personnel.Keep a supply of candles on hand in case there is a power failure.The basement is no'''t a good shelter during a tornado -- it's too close to gas pipes, sewer pipes, drains, and cesspools. A better shelter would be underground, far from the house (in case the roof falls) and away from the gas and sewer systems. Let all family members know where the shelter is.Keep '''calm in the event of a power outage. check the batteries monthly on all of your flashlights, and replace them as needed.As a safety precaution before leaving the house on vacation, unplug all electrical appliances except for those with no automatic timersA lightning-protection system should offer an easy, direct path for the bolt to follow into the ground and thus prevent injury or damage. Grounding rods (at least two for a ho'us'e) should be placed at opposite corners of the house.'' Category:O.R.B.I.T. Newsnet Updates